


Surprise Visit

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Climbing Class, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Smut, brief blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is on holiday and, honestly, he misses Chris like crazy. He wanted to hold him. Feel him. But he wasn't there... or was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

Josh smiled fondly as he glanced at the lock screen on his phone; the photo of him and Chris in each other's arms as they took a selfie together. How long had it been since he'd looked into the depths of those cerulean blue eyes whilst carding his fingers through the silken strands of dirty blond hair? It must have been at least two weeks now. A whole fucking fortnight he'd been on this stupid vacation to the small Island his dad owned in the Caribbean and he missed Chris like crazy. They'd only been dating for four or so weeks but he craved his warm, comforting hugs and to just hear his voice beside him rather than over the phone or on Skype. They'd called each other almost everyday but it just wasn't the same. He couldn't hold the techies hand or wrap his arms around him at night. He couldn't listen to Chris' heartbeat or breathe in the smell of his shampoo or aftershave. He couldn't feel his presence in general and that was what he wanted more than anything right now.

"Josh, you've been out here all day. Why don't you go inside for a bit? You're looking a little flushed," his mom, Melinda, suggested as she laid a gentle hand upon the eldest Washington's shoulder. He nodded silently before returning inside the villa and heading up to his room. He made sure the door was locked then opened up the doors to the balcony so that he could watch the sunset out of them as he sat on his bed. The mattress sank slightly beneath his weight and he ran a hand through his soft curls. His phone buzzed and he unlocked it before reading the message he'd been sent.

To: JoshWash  
From: Cochise<3  
Message: Hey, bro :) how are you liking the sun? xxx

Josh sighed with a grin on his face. He'd waited all day for Chris to message him and now that he had, he felt a lot happier than before. Maybe it was because it put his mind at ease a little and reassured him that his boyfriend was alright. Or maybe it was because it allowed him to feel like they were closer again. Whatever it was, he always felt happier and more secure when his boyfriend texted him whenever they were too far apart to be together the way they wanted to be.

To: Cochise<3  
From: JoshWash  
Message: Yeah I really miss you though, man. Wish I could just be wrapped in your arms doing our favourite thing. You know what I mean ;) xxx

A smirk adorned the eldest Washington's face as he sent the message. Recently, he and Chris had been sending flirtier and dirtier messages than usual and it had made his vacation much more exciting than he thought it would be.

To: JoshWash  
From: Cochise<3  
Message: Mmm hell yeah I know what you mean, I've missed you too :( maybe we could have a little bit of fun when you get home ;))) xxx

To: Cochise<3  
From: JoshWash  
Message: Oh yeah? Like what? xxx

As he waited for a response, Josh went through all the photos on his phone. Most of them were either of his sisters, his friends, or his boyfriend. Of course they were a few selfies and some pictures of his parents but there was a significantly higher number of photographs of Chris and his sisters than anyone else on there. At least half of the pictures of the blond had Josh in too but the ones that just had Chris on his own within them were the ones who would spend a lot of time looking at in his room or out on the balcony. He cared so much about the techie that he didn't know what he'd have done without him whilst he was trying to recover from his depression. He wasn't fully recovered, that would take a very long time, but he was so much better than he used to be.

To: JoshWash  
From: Cochise<3  
Message: Lets just say I bought some new lingerie that I think you'll like. What do you think? xxx

Josh opened up the attachment that came with the message, biting his lip, and released a tiny moan at what he saw. Chris had clearly set the timer on the camera on his phone and had positioned it on the bedside drawer so that his full body would be in view. He wore a black lace corset with matching panties and pantyhose. Green ribbon adorned the black lace and added colour to his little ensemble. His cheeks were flushed rosy pink and he was biting his lip seductively. He knew how much the brunet loved it when he wore lingerie like that. Tease.

To: Cochise<3  
From: JoshWash  
Message: Mmm you look so beautiful Cochise. I wanna rip it off you and ravage your body til you scream xxx

To: JoshWash  
From: Cochise<3  
Message: Fuck that sounds hot :o please do that xxx

The brunet's face lit up as he continued to message his boyfriend. When his phone notified him he was on low battery, he checked the time and realised that he and Chris had been texting until around half past eleven. He told the blond that he'd talk again in the morning and put his phone on charge before stripping down to just his boxers. The eldest Washington took his sleeping pills and turned all the lights off before shutting the balcony doors then slipping underneath the covers of the bed. He allowed his eyes to flicker closed and drifted off to sleep, Chris being his last thought before unconsciousness took over.

***

The first thing Josh felt as he began to wake up was the hand caressing his stomach. At first, he thought that he was still asleep because he recognised the hand as being Chris' and the blond wasn't here; he was at home doing his finals. But he could still feel his boyfriend's hand caressing his stomach the way that always made him tremble. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head, gasping in surprise.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Chris smirked as he placed a chaste kiss on Josh's lips. The brunet grinned as he leaned in and their noses brushed.

"What are you doing here, bro? I thought you had finals," he asked with a slight excited giggle. The techies hand slid down towards the eldest Washington's boxers at an achingly slow pace. He placed a finger on Josh's lips with a purr in the back of his throat.

"Finished a couple of days ago. I couldn't wait to show you my little surprise. I'm looking forward to you ripping it off me, but I'm curious about what you'll do to me," he hummed, voice heavy with seduction. The brunet bit his lip and watched as his lover straddled his lap, the covers falling away to reveal the lingerie he'd been wearing in the photo. A groan left his lips as he gave Chris a thorough look over. It looked even better on him in person than it did in the picture.

"Damn…" he gasped in awe. He raised his hand and shivered at the feeling of lace beneath his fingertips as he caressed the corset. He longed to tear into it and adorn his body with bites and bruises, eliciting moans and cries of pleasure from him in the process.

"You like?" the blond questioned with a wink. Josh's hands slipped underneath the fabric to brush against his smooth skin. A gentled finger ran down his bare chest and a shiver ran through his body at the touch.

"I'm gonna rip that little corset and those panties off you and I'm gonna fuck you hard and rough. Right here. In this bed," he growled. Chris whimpered, making Josh lick his lips and lean up to press a soft yet passionate kiss to his lips. His hands dug into Chris' sides whilst the blonds worked at pulling his boxers down his hips. His tongue ran over the techie's bottom lip and he smirked as they both fought for dominance over the kiss. 

Caught up in the moment, he ripped open the corset and reached up to pinch and tug at his boyfriend's nipples. The mewl that emanated from him made it evident that he enjoyed the treatment he was getting. He felt the bulge against his own erection and rocked his hips upwards as he bit Chris' bottom lip. He pulled it gently and ran his tongue over it teasingly.

"Mmm, you gonna bend me over? You gonna fuck me nice and deep and cum inside me?" he moaned. Josh gasped and spanked his behind.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you tremble at my very touch," he smirked. He kissed along his jaw and up to his ear.

"Shit, yes please," the techie begged. The brunet rolled them over so that he was on top and began to kiss down his chest from his collarbone. He stopped at one of his nipples and gently ran his tongue over the hardened pink nub. He applied little sucks every so often and grazed his teeth against it. Chris shivered and gasped as his hands smoothed over the eldest Washington's shoulder blades. Josh's fingers hooked into Chris panties and ripped them apart, the sound of tearing sending a pleasurable shiver through his body. He trailed his tongue down his stomach and towards the techie's hardened cock, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes. The blond bit his lip and one of his hands tangled into his hair.

"You look so goddamn hot, Cochise. I could just eat you all up," he growled, sucking the tip of his shaft before he could even make a verbal response. He tasted salty but he was used to it now after having sucked him off so much. The brunet used a hand to stroke where his mouth couldn't reach as he bobbed his head and took in as much as possible. He didn't want to spend too long doing this in case his boyfriend came too early but it felt amazing to be able to give him pleasure like this. The eldest Washington flicked the tip of his tongue into the slit and smirked when his boyfriend whined as he moved away.

"You're a fucking tease and I hate you," Chris pouted. Josh simply winked and fished out a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. He made sure to apply plenty to his fingers and made the techie spread his legs so that his hole was in plain sight. The brunet pressed his slicked up fingers against it and slipped two in without a problem. He waited for the blond to give him the signal before pushing them in and out in a slow, steady rhythm. The tight heat around his digits made him picture how it would feel around his cock and he felt himself leak pre-cum. He felt Chris clench and unclench around his fingers as he pushed them in and out, little mewls escaping from his lover's lips. He crooked his fingers and angled them until he felt them gently brush against the sweet spot. A smirk adorned his features as Chris released a loud, unashamed groan. Hearing that noise turned him on even more and he brushed his fingers repetitively over the blond's prostate just to give him a taste of what was yet to come. He proceeded to add a third finger and started scissoring to open him up more, being more careful when he rolled his hips in an irregular rhythm.

"You ready?" he whispered. Chris nodded and he pulled his fingers out.

Smothering his length with lube, Josh couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Chris looked like this. He was always beautiful but god, he was absolutely stunning right about now. The eldest Washington held his hips and thrusted over and over into him but not too deeply. It felt even better when he began to feel his boyfriend tremble underneath his form. Josh was cautious and careful with his movements, restraining himself from pounding into him at first. The clenching around his cock was heavenly and he wanted to feel it from tip to base. He wanted to go rough and hard and fast but he couldn't. He just couldn't do that yet when Chris wasn't ready. He pushed himself in deeper and gasped when the blond rocked back against him and wiggled his ass. Fuck, did that feel good!

"Fuck me harder, Josh. Fuck me," he begged and the brunet growled out his name. He rocked against him with a little more force and eventually got himself so deep in that he could hear the sweet sound of skin slapping gently on skin. He gyrated his hips when he was inside him and mewled when the blond did the same to him at the same time. The friction was so good and created more pleasure than he thought it would. The eldest Washington thrusted harder, eliciting high-pitched gasps and moans from his lover. The sweet, beautiful sounds coming from the techie were music to his ears and encouraged him to keep going. He pouted when Chris made him pull out but cried out in ecstasy when he pushed the brunet onto his back and started to ride his cock like there was no tomorrow. Josh's hips jerked upwards and met Chris every time he bounced on his lap, both of them gasping and groaning and whimpering with every movement. The eldest Washington's skin was sensitive and they were both dripping with sweat as the scent of sex filled the room. God, was this hot. Heat was pooling in his groin and his toes curled whilst his boyfriend rode him the way they both knew would drive each other crazy.

"Shit, I think I'm about to blow," Chris whimpered. Josh took hold of his manhood and stroked him in time with their movements. A smirk adorned the older male's face as he winked at him and the blond came a few strokes later. The pearly white substance covered the eldest Washington's stomach and he moaned at the sight before cumming inside Chris with a murmur of his name.

Exhausted, the blond slid off him and they both cuddled up to each other on top of the sheets. Josh wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and buried his face in his neck with a smile. He hadn't expected for Chris to turn up like this but he was certainly glad that he did.


End file.
